Come What May
by lulu9e
Summary: Evita Johnson is so good at running away. Give her 20 minutes and shes across the border, give her 24 hours, and now she's fat man that has worked at a Russian subway for half his life with 3 kids and a wife. But there's something about SAMCRO... Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although I would give my arms and legs to own Sons of Anarchy (not Clay, Gemma would hit me with a skateboard), that pleasure is reserved to Kurt Sutter. Damn .

There are things you can do, things you should do, and things you will do. But to be fair, there are things you can't do, things you shouldn't do, and things you won't do. Being SAMCRO doesn't allow much freedom to the things you can, should and will do. And punishment for the things you can't shouldn't and won't do vary from embarrassing, to well lets not sugar coat it, dead. The one thing that is just silently agreed upon is one brother for one woman, but many women for one brother. However no written or spoken rule could tell Evita Johnson what to do

"Ok class the first person to properly display a Pirouette can have ice cream, while the rest of us must suffer carrot with ranch for lunch"

Evita had to laugh as she saw the 6 and 7-year-old girls try and fail to keep themselves upright. She loved teaching younger children, they were a fresh slate, untainted by what dance should look like, and could actual feel what it is.

"Miss Johnson, am I doing it right?" Elle Winston asked.

Evita turned to see the quietest girl in the class perform a near perfect Pirouette. Surprised that she managed it seeing as though Elle's parents could only afford lessons every few months. Evita walked by Elle, and corrected her footing before any of her other students saw. Why not let this little girl win, no one else was close. Clapping her hands, she waited until she had everyone's attention,

"We have a winner everyone, make sure you all congratulate Miss. Winston on your way to meet your parents". Evita waited while Elle got her moment to shine. "Remember everyone, Swan Lake is coming close to town and I need those permission slips," She made sure to make eye contact with several girls, which caused them to giggle. "Now go home and remember to stand in fifth position as often as you can."

A chorus of 'Bye Miss. Johnson rang through the doors of the studio. Evita began her normal routine of checking for abandoned items that little girls should never have to live without, such as Ipods, hair ties, ribbons, journals, and abused ballet shoes. Once she was sure she found all that could be found she walked out the studio, only to be stopped by the sight of Elle sitting on the stairs.

"Elle what are you still doing here?"

" No one can come and get me yet, my mommy just called."

"Oh", I thought about what to say next, " Well, I still owe you an Ice Cream, and there's a Baskin Robins right by the street, just tell your mom that I'll bring you home."

Her eyes lit up as she rushed to call her mother. All I could hear was her end of the conversation, but I could tell the person on the other end wasn't her mother. After a good 10 minutes of begging on Elle's part, the other person finally agreed to let her come with me.

"Thank you Auntie Gemma." Elle quickly hung up the phone and went to sit back down on the stairs.

"Hunny what are you doing we gotta stand to walk." She laughed at that but still didn't make any moves to stand.

"Auntie Gemma said to stay here until Mr. Juice showed up."

"Why don't we wait inside, I still have to change and while you have nice jeans on, I'm slight cold in my tights." Elle still refused to move so Evita sat with her trying to make her feel guilty.

"Brrrrrrrr, I'm cold Elle, don't you care about me?" No response.

"Elleeeeeee, I'm cold pwease you won't get in trouble". A giggle could be heard from the girl.

"Ok how about this, you make a sign that says he can come in, and we'll leave the doors unlocked." Evita waited a few seconds until,

"That sounds ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Give a Review and have Crow eater (a nice one, or nasty if that's what you want) named after you, with all the likenesses you want. Thank you for my first few reviews guys. Message me about what type of croweater you would be, and of course a sexy come hit her name.

After searching for a piece of paper and a sharpie, and then looking for tape, to hang the newly made sign, Evita was changing while asking Elle all about her self.

"Favorite color."

"Can I have two?" Evita nodded her head but remembered she couldn't hear so told her she could pick two.

"Blue and Pink"

"Nice choice." Hearing that, Elle nodded to herself and slid down the wall, still waiting for Miss. Johnson to change. She closed her eyes and started to sing to herself. Elle didn't hear the door open, or see the Puerto Rican man tiptoe towards his target. However, she did feel him scoop her off the floor and twirl her around.

"AHHHHH! Put me down, what are you doing?" To anyone who could actually see what was happening, the smile on the child's face, or the way the man tried so hard not to drop her while laughing, but all Evita heard was a plea for help. Dressed in only hip hugger jeans, and a blue lacy bra, she ran the dressing room to prevent anything form happening to Elle. Waiting until Elle was out of the man's arms, Evita landed a solid roundhouse kick to the strangers back. Once he hit the floor she straddled his back taking both arms and folding over his head.

"Miss. Johnson what are you doing to Mr. Juice?" Elle sounded surprised, but she was still laughing.

"Whatever it is, I'm kinda liking it now." Evita let the man up after taking a few moments to get over a brief spell of embarrassment. Trying to collect some type of dignity, she stuck her hand out to make introductions.

"Hi, I'm Evita Johnson, Elle's dance teacher. And you must be Juice." Smiling at her, Juice took her hand in a firm grip and shook it, but wasn't looking at her face.

"And you must be cold." he said with a smirk. Looking down, Evita realizes that has yet to put on her shirt, and as Juice put it, she is very cold. With nothing being heard but Elle's laughter, Evita decided that now would be a good time go back in the dressing room and put a shirt on.

"So um yeah I'm just gonna go and finished getting dressed, so yeah." Feeling so embarrassed, especially after Juice kept laughing with Elle, Evita stumbled her way to the dressing room.

"I'm sorry about kicking you, and almost pulling your shoulder out of place," Feeling weird about having Ice Cream with a man she just bullied, Evita tried to break the tension that seemed to only be coming from her.

"It would have been a problem if you had all your clothes on, but since you didn't I want to say thank you." She bet he was smirking at the thought of her, and for some strange reason, that made her happy.

"Trust me hunny, you're not ethnic enough to handle me without clothes, so lets just forget you saw that, and actually you can take me and Elle to get ice-cream." Finally getting over being embarrassed, Evita decided to flirt back.

"Yes mam, and when will you be gracing us with your presence your highness?" Juice liked this woman so far, so he decided to see how far she was willing to go.

"Now." Evita stepped out checking her purse for her keys, and looked up only to make sure Elle was following her, but she saw Juice instead, and he was right behind her. She tried to look in his eyes, but his lips kept getting in her line of vision. Especially when he smiled. She was going to try to say something smart, or sexy, but the little girl pulling her hand through the door.

"Wait Elle let me lock the door first, Baskin Robins doesn't close until 8. Go ask Juice if he's riding with us sweetie if you really have that much energy." Elle ran to get Juice and asked him while, Evita walked to her Charger, and lowered the passenger seat. She saw Elle coming towards her in the car's door mirror.

"He said he'd ride behind us." Elle looked really excited, so Evita decided to give her full control of the car radio, no matter what station. She walked to the driver's side and put the key in the ignition, just so the radio would come on.

"Elle find us something to listen too while I tell Juice where it is we're going." With that Evita walked towards Juice, finding him on a motorcycle made her that more excited. He looked up and smirked when he saw her standing by his bike.

"Trying to see if, I'm ethnic enough for you?" He expected her to get smart with him or flirt back, what he didn't expect was for her to push him back and straddled his bike, and put his hands on her hips.

"When this is over you should take me somewhere on this thing." Evita knew she was making him nervous, but the pink tint that came to his cheeks made this worth it.

"Anywhere you want." He hoped she would leave so he could readjust himself, but she scooted closer.

"You know, if you flirt with some one, you should be man enough to handle what that someone could possible do." And with that she lifted one leg over his, stood up and walked back to her car. All the while Juice couldn't help but notice how her hips switched, or that her shirt had rose higher, and she made no move to pull it down, giving him a glance at the way her back met the arch of her ass.

Evita knew he was watching her, and she liked it. Climbing into the driver's side of her car, she smiled at Elle, who was singing along to a radio Disney song. Evita readjusted her car mirror, waved at Juice to let him know she was pulling off, and waited for him to rev his engine before she left, and drove toward the first traffic light and took a left.


End file.
